The present invention relates generally to pressure sensitive film applicator tools used for applying decals to a painted surface of an automotive vehicle body panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive film backed decal applicator tool used for applying decals to an automotive vehicle body having enhanced ergonomic characteristics and lower fabrication costs.
The outer body panels of most automotive vehicles are painted a solid color. However, there are instances in which markings are added to the outer body panels for stylistic, commercial or informational purposes. For instance, some automotive purchasers desire to apply pinstripes to enhance the appearance of the vehicle. Many automotive vehicle manufacturers wish to attach their trade name or the model name to the vehicle. Additionally, various informational decals may be added to the vehicle, such as that which specifies xe2x80x9cunleaded gasoline onlyxe2x80x9d in an area near the gasoline cap. In the past, pinstripes or other styling enhancements were actually painted onto the vehicle body panels. However, this process was not cost efficient. Accordingly, most styling and commercial and informational decals are applied adhesively to the automotive vehicle body panel.
During assembly of the vehicle, an applicator fixture is provided to apply the decal to the vehicle. The decal is placed on a pad or similar part of the applicator fixture. The applicator is aligned with the vehicle body panel. The applicator typically is piston-actuated to provide a predetermined level of force to apply the decal to the vehicle body. The portion of the decal which attaches to the vehicle body typically has a pressure sensitive adhesive film backing. A covering sheet is placed over the film backing on the decal before being shipped to the production facility where an assembler will place the decal in the applicator fixture and then remove the covering sheet. After removal of the covering sheet the fixture is actuated to apply the decal against the vehicle body. The decal also has adhesive on a face side that the lettering or design of the decal is placed onto and which is then covered by a covering sheet. The adhesive on the face side (towards the fixture) will not be as strong as the adhesive on the rear side which places the decal on the vehicle body. Accordingly, the covering sheet on the face side of the decal can easily be removed after the decal is applied on the vehicle body.
In most instances, the fixture will apply the decal to the vehicle body in a satisfactory manner. However, sometimes a portion of the decal will not be properly applied, especially along its edges. If there is an improperly applied decal, an assembly operator will iron out the decal on the vehicle body by utilizing an applicator tool. The applicator tool will be used to apply firm overlapping strokes to remove air bubbles, water or wrinkles and to assure good adhesive contact.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an automotive vehicle pressure sensitive film decal applicator blade 14 is a specifically designed, polymeric double-edged squeegee-type tool. The applicator blade 14 typically includes a central portion 24 that connects two semi-flexible blade edge portions 17, 19 formed on transversely opposite sides of the central portion 24. The blade edge portions 17, 19 extend longitudinally along the edges of the applicator blade 14. The blade edge portions 17, 19 come to sharpened blade edges 18, 20 at their outermost longitudinal edges. As is known in the art, these sharpened blade edges 18, 20 are used to force out any air bubbles lodged between the pressure sensitive film of the decal and the automotive vehicle body panel by rubbing one of the edges of the applicator blade over an edge of a decal which did not properly set.
The applicator blade 14 also includes a pair of spaced-apart protrusions 28, 32 which extend along the longitudinal length of the central portion 24 parallel to the longitudinal edges 17, 19. Protrusions 28, 32 provide a pair of longitudinal ridges through the central portion 24 of the blade 14 that may be used by the user to grip the applicator tool.
Prior to the present invention, an assembler grasped the central portion of the applicator blade which had no handle, and as the applicator was rubbed against the body panel, the unused sharpened edge typically pressed against the assembler""s palm. Although the sharpened edge of the applicator blade was not typically sharp enough to cut a user""s hand, repeated use of the applicator blade was often required, potentially causing substantial discomfort to the assembler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,945 disclosed a removable and reusable handle for use with a pressure sensitive film applicator blade. The handle of the prior invention diminished the above-described discomfort to the assembler.
One prior art applicator blade handle included an arrangement for receiving one of the blade edge portions of the applicator tool. Another prior applicator blade handle also included a grip arrangement for gripping the applicator blade and holding the applicator blade within the handle when one of the blade edge portions of the applicator blade was positioned within the receiving arrangement of the handle.
Another prior applicator blade handle had a receiving arrangement with a slot formed into the handle. The slot had a cross-sectional shape configured to slidably receive one of the blade edge portions of the applicator blade. The slot had a mouth including a pair of flanges which were positioned to grip the central portion of the applicator blade between a pair of spaced-apart protrusions thereby acting as the grip arrangement of the handle.
Still another applicator blade handle included a first handle portion and a second handle portion that were fastened together to form the handle. The receiving arrangement included recessed flanges formed into the handle portions in such a way to form a gap between the handle portions when the handle portions were fastened together. The gap had a cross-sectional shape configured to receive one of the blade edge portions of the applicator blade when the handle portions are fastened together around the applicator blade. The flanges were also configured to grip the central portion of the applicator blade between a pair of spaced-apart protrusions on the applicator tool when the handle portions were fastened together around the applicator blade thereby acting as the grip arrangement of the handle.
The prior pressure sensitive film applicator tools functioned well when applying a pressure sensitive film, such as a sign on a substrate, and did provide some ergonomic benefits. However, in the automotive industry, often a decal must be applied to a nonplanar curvilinear surface. The angle of application of the decal to the vehicle surface can vary. Accordingly, to assume maximum ergonomic benefit in the use of an applicator tool, it is desirable that the applicator blade be able to slightly deflect or twist with respect to the handle.
To make manifest the above noted and other desires, the revelation of the present invention is brought forth. The present invention provides a pressure adhesive film backed automotive vehicle exterior body panel decal applicator tool for applying a decal to a planar and/or non planar surface of an automotive vehicle exterior body panel. The applicator tool in combination includes an applicator blade having two blade edge portions formed on opposite longitudinal edges of the applicator blade. The applicator blade includes a central portion between the two blade edge portions. The central portion includes a pair of spaced-apart protrusions which extend along a longitudinal length of the applicator blade substantially parallel to the longitudinal edges of the applicator blade. The applicator blade""s central portion has protrusions on both sides. Between the parallel spaced-apart protrusions there is a valley having a generally flat portion with a first thickness. An extruded polymeric tubular member is provided having a wall thickness between three and six millimeters and a slot with a second thickness which is one-half or less of the first thickness. The slot has opposing edge walls. The slot at an extreme end has an axially expanded tapered opening to receive the applicator blade valley. The applicator blade valley spreads apart opposing edge walls of the slot to cause the tubular member to compliantly engage the applicator blade valley to retain the applicator blade in a generally fixed position while allowing limited angular movement of the applicator blade with respect to the tubular member in response to a moment force engaging the applicator blade. Upon removal of the moment force, the edge walls of the slot return the applicator blade to a generally perpendicular orientation with respect to the tubular member.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a cost-effective pressure adhesive film backed automotive vehicle exterior body panel decal applicator tool for applying a decal to a planar or non-planar surface of an automotive vehicle exterior body panel.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a pressure adhesive film backed automotive vehicle exterior body panel decal applicator tool as described above which additionally allows the applicator blade to have limited angular movement with respect to a handle in response to a moment force engaging the applicator blade thereby providing ergonomic benefit to the assembler using such a tool.
Other features of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.